ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 343 (19th May 1988)
Plot Angie phones Sonny behind Den's back. Sharon invites a work friend, Paul, to the housewarming party for Michelle to flirt with. Ian ignores Kathy. Angie dishes out nice remarks to Pat, raising her suspicions. Mary gets fed up of Mary and her lies. Mary tells him she stayed out in the West End because she was offered a temporary job helping out at a hotel. Angie visits Mary to wish her well and advises her to get out of Walford for good. Kathy and Willmott-Brown visit Michelle and Sharon to check out the flat. Willmott-Brown wipes mascara from Kathy's face, making her feel uncomfortable. Michelle and Sharon tell her not to think anything of it. Sue decides she can no longer work at the café because it is causing her son distress. Ali gets frustrated with Sue for her obsessive behaviour over their son. He asks Guizin and Mehmet to help him out but the pair refuse to. Pete is shocked to realise Ian knows about Donna. Angie buys essentials from the shop, and then asks Kathy if she has a suitcase that she could use. Willmott-Brown catches Angie and Kathy together and takes a photograph of them. He then asks Kathy for a photograph of her by herself. Pat and Pete try to tell Den about Angie's packing but Den is not interested. Kathy tells Angie about Willmott-Brown's flirtatious behaviour towards her. She asks Angie about Sonny, and Angie reassures her it is a thing of the past. Willmott-Brown puts the photograph of Kathy in his wallet. Angie asks Frank to help her bring her suitcases down. Pat notices Angie has packed all of her clothes. Frank and Pat both tell Den that Angie is going. Den takes alcohol over to Michelle and Sharon's, unphased by Angie. Mary gets more drugs off of the squatters at the housewarming party. Rod catches her with them and tries to discourage her from taking any. Angie tells Frank and Pat she is leaving for good, and then heads over to Michelle and Sharon's flat to see Den and Sharon. She hands them both a note, telling them it will explain everything. She tells Den they were never going to work and is running off with Sonny. Den tells Angie he has known about her plans for weeks. He then tells her he has a new solicitor and she will not get another penny out of him. Angie gets into a cab with Sonny and leaves for the airport to start a new life. Den rips up her note and comforts a stunned and upset Sharon. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mary - Linda Davidson *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Duncan - David Gillespie *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ludwig - Michael Mulkerrin Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43 Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Angie Watts. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I got you a going away present, sweetheart. Some barley sugar for the flight.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes